Because Of Mistletoe
by carolineakim
Summary: Ornamen natal telah terpajang disana-sini, pohon natal telah dihiasi sedemikian rupa dengan kerlap-kerlip mempesonanya. Semua orang menyibukkan diri dengan menyambut natal. Tapi, tunggu! Adakah yang tahu mitos tentang mistletoe? jika belum, biarlah aku yang memberitahunya !/A CHANBAEK FICT! YAOI/Spoiled!Chan feat Calm!Baek/Overall, OOC/Wanna to RNR?


Pertengahan Desember,

Identik sekali dengan natal dan segalanya tentang itu. Hari natal ditambah dengan datangnya musim salju atau musim dingin, _ah_ , lengkap sekali. Aku sangat menunggu tanggal itu. Aku tidak sabar! Merayakan natal bersama keluarga atau sahabat yang paling menyenangkan.

Aku melihat ayah sudah menyiapkan beberapa kayu didepan perapian yang tidak lama lagi akan dinyalakan. Ibu sudah merapikan seluruh rumah ini dibantu olehku dan adikku. Dan pohon natal... itu sudah menjadi tugasku dan adikku! _Yeay_! Setiap tahun, ayah dan ibu selalu memberi tugas kepada aku dan adikku untuk menghias dan menyiapkan pohon natal.

Serius, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Ah, semoga natal datang dengan cepat!

.

* * *

 ** _Because Of Mistletoe_**

.

Main Cast [Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun]

 **Spoiled**!Chan ft **Calm**!Baek

Main Pair [ _Focused!_ ChanBaek]

Rated [T- _teenage_ ]

Genre [Romance, Drama, **lil a bit** comedy, **_little_** fluff]

Author [CarolineaKim feat Anonymous'Ey]

 _With warn inside_! **AU**. _OOC_. **Sorry For Typo**. **YAOI.** _apalah-apalah_.

 **Storyline** © _Pure belong to us_. **_Plagiarism_** _? Hh~ you must go away!_ _ **Silent reader(s)**_ _? Hng, you want to feel our bad hobbit?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N**

E-yo! Apa kabar semuanya? Baik-baik aja 'kan? Kalau sakit, minum obat _gih_ , entar mati._. /digampar/ _Btw_ , ini fiksi kolaborasi pertama Carl. Kolaborasi sama Ey, temen Carl /dia gakmau Carl nyebut nama aslinya =_=/. Fiksi ini spesial untuk para CBHS diluar sana dan para-para lainnya /apasih/ _Enjoy, ya_! :D

* * *

 ** _Mistletoe, a little things when make our relationship..._**

* * *

"Baekhyun!"

"Ah, iya ibu?"

.

Suasana dirumah keluarga Byun sangat sibuk. Keluarga kecil itu sibuk merapikan rumah, menyambut natal. Sang kepala keluarga tengah mengecat ulang salah satu sisi dibagian rumah mereka. Sedangkan, sang ibu tengah menata ruang keluarga serapi mungkin.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—adiknya. Mereka berdua tengah sibuk memperhatikan pohon natal berukuran seratus empatpuluh sentimeter didepannya. Bingung ingin menghiasnya seperti apa. Bahkan, beberapa hiasan serta oranamen khas natal berserakan didepan mereka berdua.

"Hiasan boneka santa atau hiasan boneka salju, ya?" gumam Baekhyun seraya menimang-nimang dua benda berukurang mungil ditangan kanan dan kirinya. Sepasang _orbs_ cokelat itu memperhatikan baik-baik kedua benda itu.

"Sepertinya, akan lebih bagus jika kita memakai keduanya, _hyung_. Apalagi jika letak keduanya bersebelahan. Kurasa itu akan sangat bagus." Usul Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya mengambil alih kedua benda tersebut untuk ia gantungkan pada sisi depan tengah pohon natal itu. Kyungsoo meletakkan hiasan itu dengan teliti dan menyesuaikan letaknya.

"Sempurna!" sepatah kata itu diucapkan bersamaan diselingi oleh tawa senang oleh kakak beradik Byun. Setelahnya, mereka saling bertepuk tangan dan memanggil sang ayah. Baekhyun menanyakan bagus tidaknya kedua hiasan itu diletakkan pada pohon natal berukuran cukup besar ini. Sang ayah menyahut dengan tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan bahwa kedua hiasan itu sangat pas diletakkan disitu.

"Nah, menghiasnya dilanjutkan nanti. Sekarang kita makan dulu. Ibu sudah memasakkan sup ikan kesukaan si sulung dan si bungsu." Ucap ibunya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada kedua anaknya yang sudah beranjak dewasa ini.

"Terimakasih ibu! Kami sayaaaang pada ibu!"

"Ibu juga sayang kalian. Panggil ayah kalian keruang makan, ya. Sepertinya, ayah sudah selesai mengecat ulang."

" _Ay – ay, captain_!"

.

* * *

.

" _NOONA_! KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU!" jerit Chanyeol. Dia mengejar sang kakak perempuan demi mendapatkan ponselnya kembali. Entahlah, Chanyeol dan Yura hampir tidak pernah akur jika berada dirumah— _bahkan, diluar rumahpun juga iya_.

Yura terkikik dan terus berlari. "Tidak, adikku sayang~! _Noona_ belum melihat apa saja isi ponselmu ini, hingga seharian kamu tidak ingin membantu aku, ayah, dan ibu untuk menyambut natal sebentar lagi." Tolak Yura.

" _Grrr~_ Yuraaaa!"

.

Yura berhenti dan menghampiri adiknya. Lalu, dengan wajah yang gemas, Yura menjitak dahi Chanyeol dan berlari setelahnya. "Dasar tidak sopan! Pokoknya, ponsel ini tidak akan kukembalikan. Ini **mutlak**!"

Dengan gesit, perempuan menyebalkan—menurut Chanyeol—itu berlari kearah kamarnya dilantai dua dan menutup pintu berwarna cokelat madu dengan diakhiri oleh debuman yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Dan— _astaga_ —Chanyeol mendengar tawa nista dari kamar kakak perempuannya itu.

Chanyeol mengalah dan— _hmmm_ , disaat seperti inilah, lelaki ini bisa memanfaatkan kesempatannya sebagai anak bungsu. Chanyeol menyeringai dan melesat kearah kamar orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Kepala keluarga Park mendesah pelan saat mendengar suara _grusak-grusuk_ dikamarnya. Dan benar seperti perkiraannya, sang bungsu yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu tengah menelusup diantara dirinya dan sang istri. Lalu, Chanyeol memeluk manja ibunya dan menelusupkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher sang ibu.

"Ibuu..."

Ayahnya memutar bola mata malas dan menebak jika istrinya _pasti_ akan memanjakan si bungsu. _Well, dirinya juga, sebenarnya_.

"Ada apa, sayang?" sahut sang ibu.

"Yura _noona_ merebut ponselku, ibu. Lalu, dia menjitakku dan dia menertawakanku dari kamarnya." Adu Chanyeol dengan suara manja, tetapi, dalam hatinya, dia tertawa nista untuk Yura.

 **.**

Dilantai dua, Yura yang tengah bersantai-santai dibalkon kamarnya seraya terus terkikik jahil pada sang adik dan dengan gaya _like a boss_ khasnya. Kaki jenjang yang ia naikkan pada besi pinggiran balkon, sekaleng _soft drink_ dimeja kecil sebelahnya, serta majalah _fashion_ yang ada diatas pahanya.

" _Hatchi!_ " Yura mengusap hidungnya yang gatal. "Siapa yang membicarakanku, ya?" gumamnya acuh.

 **.**

"Lalu?"

"Pasti dia membuka semua isi ponselku. Aku tidak suka! Nanti, jika dia membuka privasiku bagaimana? Aaa~ ibu, bagaimana ini?" rengek Chanyeol. Dia mencebikkan bibirnya dan memilin-milin rambut sang ibu—yang ibunya sendiri tengah saling melemparkan senyum geli pada suaminya.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Ibu akan memarahi Yura nanti. Kamu disini bersama ayah dulu, oke?"

" _Yeay_! Aku sayang ibu!"

"Ya – ya – ya, ibu juga sayang padamu."

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat dia meletakkan bintang berwarna emas pada pucuk pohon natal. Dia dan Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan senang dan setelahnya berpelukan. Akhirnya, pohon natal itu selesai dihias. Tapi...

... _seperti ada yang kurang dari pohon natal ini_.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu saling bertukar pandang dan sama-sama menggeleng karena tak kunjung mengetahui apa yang kurang dari pohon natal itu.

Si bungsu berlari kedapur, lalu, berseru agar Baekhyun menyusulnya.

.

.

.

"Ya, memangnya apa yang kurang?" tanya ibunya.

"Tidak tahu! tapi, ada yang kurang!" jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dan mengguncang bahu ibunya. "Serius, ada yang kurang ibu!" timpal Baekhyun.

"Iya – iya! Ada yang kurang, tapi, apaaaa?!" kata ibunya gemas, karena dari tadi, kedua anaknya ini hanya mengatakan, _ada yang kurang_ , tetapi, tidak tahu apa yang kurang. Dan hal itu, membuat keduanya menjadi gemas sendiri.

"Baiklah, sekarang coba sebutkan apa saja yang telah kalian pasang pada pohon natal itu." Usul ayahnya. "AYAH PINTAR!" seru Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

" _Ehm_ , apa ya?"

"—bola mika kaca, lonceng kecil, hiasan santa dan boneka salju, bintang-bintang kecil, hiasan kado mungil—" Kyungsoo terengah. Baekhyun melanjutkan, "—sedikit kapas seperti salju, lampu kerlap-kerlip, tulisan _'Merry Christmas'_ terpampang jelas, dan bintang emas. Lalu—"

"— _mistletoe_?"

"Astaga! Aku melupakan _mistletoe_! Setahuku, _mistletoe_ yang tahun kemarin 'kan, hilang. Aku lupa membelinya!" panik Baekhyun. Kebiasaan Baekhyun ketika panik pasti akan heboh sendiri. Kalau benar-benar panik, dia akan menangis.

"Bagaimana jika kamu membeli _mistletoe_ itu di toko dekat supermarket depan hotel?" tanya ibunya. Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Tapi, itu lumayan jauh, Ibu. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo ikut menemaniku kesana?"

Kyungsoo menggerakkan manik kembarnya kesana-kemari, lalu, memutar bola matanya. " _Hyung_ , kamu lupa jika aku alergi dengan serbuk bunga? Pada musim seperti ini, serbuk bunga sering diterbangkan oleh angin." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun baru ingat jika adiknya ini alergi serbuk bunga. Biasanya, serbuk-serbuk bunga _dandelion_ yang berterbangan untuk mencari tempat baru dan tumbuh lagi. Serbuk-serbuk bunga itu terbawa angin hingga kemana-mana. Kyungsoo akan bersin-bersin jika sudah 'bertemu' dengan serbuk bunga yang terbawa angin itu. Baekhyun ingin ditemani Kyungsoo, tetapi, ah—tidak masalah. Kasihan jika Kyungsoo harus bersin-bersin terus dengan hidung memerah dan lendir ingus yang menyebabkan bertebarannya tisu-tisu didepan adiknya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelinya sendiri, ibu. Aku akan menaiki sepeda kesana." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya dengan senyum manis. Ibunya terkekeh dan mengecup gemas pipi kedua anaknya dan mencubit hidungnya bergantian.

"Baiklah, ini uang untuk membeli _mistletoe_ nya, Baekkie. Nah, karena si bungsu kita tidak menemani si sulung, kamu membantu ibu didapur saja. Baekkie, sepedanya ada di garasi. Hati-hati dan perhatikan jalanmu, ya!" peringat ibu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menjawab _iya_ saat sang ayah ikut memberi peringatan seperti, _jangan lupa memakai baju hangat_. Karena, memang hari ini suhu turun drastis. Bahkan, Baekhyun juga baru menyadari jika ayahnya menyalakan perapian saat mereka akan makan tadi.

"Baik, ibu. Oh iya, Kyungie nanti aku akan membelikanmu _cheesecake_. Dan, ada yang mau menitipkan sesuatu, selagi letak toko tempat aku membeli _mistletoe_ itu dekat dengan supermarket?" tanya Baekhyun sesaat sebelum dirinya beranjak kearah pintu.

"Tolong beli, sosis sapi mentah yang seperti biasanya, Baekkie! Dua bungkus saja. Ibu dengar, sekarang satu bungkus isinya berkurang satu." kata sang Ibu seraya menyerahkan uang lagi untuk membeli sosis yang dimaksud.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan keluar dari rumahnya, berjalan menuju garasinya untuk mengambil sepeda lipat yang terparkir rapi disana. Mengelap dengan kain sebentar, lalu, membuka lipatan itu dan mulai melaju menuju toko yang menjual _mistletoe_.

.

* * *

.

"Nih."

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis saat melihat tangan Yura menjulur kearahnya. Menyerahkan ponsel adiknya, yang sebenarnya tidak ia buka barang sedetikpun. Hanya mengerjai adiknya saja. Tapi, ya, inilah ujungnya. Sang ibu yang sangat memanjakan Chanyeol itu memberi nasihat seperti seorang ibu yang tengah memperingati anaknya yang berumur lima tahun agar tidak nakal lagi.

.

Yura maklum. Chanyeol memang manja, entah kapan itu bisa berhenti. Yura selalu saja menjadi _'tersangka utama'_ dalam setiap kasus kemanjaan Chanyeol. Entah itu Yura yang mengambil ponselnya, Yura yang seenaknya memindah _channel_ televisi, Yura yang menjahilinya, atau Yura yang menyembunyikan semua boksernya.

Astaga, demi apapun! Yura tidak pernah melakukan hal terakhir. Karena— _what the_...—kurang kerjaan sekali jika Yura menyembunyikan semua bokser adiknya itu. Dia juga tidak akan sudi, hng.

"Terimakasih, _noona_ ~! Tuh, dengarkan kata ibu. Kamu jangan hanya terus-terusan menjahiliku. Malu sama anak sekolah dasar! Gyahahahaha!"

Sang ibu dan Yura saling bertatapan dan menggeleng maklum melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang telah berlari dengan kencang keluar dari kamar Yura.

 _'_ _Terbentur tembok, tahu rasa kamu!'_ batin Yura sadis.

.

.

Dan setelahnya, terdengar suara _gedebuk_ yang keras disusul oleh jeritan aduhan yang keras, disambut oleh pekikan panik sang ibu, dan sahutan Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL BAIK-BAIK SAJA IBU! HANYA MENABRAK PINTU KAMAR MANDI DAN JATUH KEDALAMNYA!"

 _Heol..._

 _Nyatanya, batinan Yura melebihi itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlepas dari insiden _si-bungsu-kebablasan-menabrak-pintu-kamar-mandi-dan-jatuh-kedalamnya_ , Chanyeol mengenggam plastik berisikan es batu yang ia tempelkan pada bagian wajah dekat rahangnya. Sementara, sang kakak perempuan dan sang ibu sibuk mengomel seraya mengurut tangan dan kaki sang bungsu.

"Ibu sudah bilang berapa kali? Berhati-hatilah. Jangan terlalu banyak tingkah! Lihat? Sekarang bagaimana akibatnya jika kamu tidak menuruti apa kata ibu!" omel ibunya seraya terus mengurut pergelangan kaki si bungsu yang manja dan banyak tingkah itu.

Chanyeol meringis saat Yura menekan pergelangan tangannya dengan cukup keras. "Itu akibatnya jadi anak manja!" rutuk Yura. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah dan maju satu sentimeter. Sebenarnya, Yura sebal jika disuruh-suruh untuk mengurusi bayi besar yang bernama Chanyeol ini. Sudah manja, banyak maunya pula.

Tapi, jujur saja, Yura itu overprotektif dengan adiknya ini. Dulu, saat Chanyeol masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, anak itu sempat di _bully_ oleh teman-teman sepermainannya. Entah apa penyebabnya. Sepertinya, karena mereka iri saat mengetahui Chanyeol mendapat nilai sempurna pada pelajaran matematika.

Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya saat melihat mata Yura berkaca-kaca. Pasti kakaknya yang menyebalkan ini sempat panik dan Chanyeol tahu jika Yura sebenarnya sangat perhatian kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Chanyeol. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya, lalu, tangannya terulur untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Yura yang sekarang tengah mengangguk dan balas menepuk bahu adiknya.

"Oh iya, kurasa kita belum memasang _mistletoe_ karena _mistletoe_ tahun kemarin sudah diambil oleh si Dennis bulan lalu. Jadi, bagaimana jika aku membelinya kedekat supermarket depan hotel? _Noona_ , kamu disini saja membantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam. Aku akan kesana naik sepeda." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan menaruh plastik es batu yang isinya telah mencair.

"Tapi—"

"—tenang saja, ibu. Sudah tidak nyeri lagi, tenang saja. Oh iya, ada yang ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Bisakah kamu membelikan _noona_ sepotong _muffin cake_ hangat? _Noona_ ingin memakan kue itu. Tetapi, tidak sempat membelinya." Pinta Yura seraya mengulurkan sejumlah uang.

"Dengan senang hati!"

Setelahnya, si bungsu berlalu dengan baju hangat dan jaket tebal. Mengayuh sepedanya melawan angin dingin yang berhembus. Berjalan kearah toko yang menjual _mistletoe_. Tepat di dekat supermarket depan hotel.

.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** **:**

E-yo! Gimana? Fiksinya mau dilanjut atau enggak, nih? Jujur aja, yang buat plot keseluruhan ini Ey. Tapi, yang ngetik alur dan merangkai semuanya itu Carl, wkwk.

Carl suka lihat pohon natal dirumah Ey itu bagus banget. Apalagi, pas diceritain mitos tentang _mistletoe_. Wah, sampe Carl tepuk tangan sendiri, haha. Ya, do'ain aja Ey punya akun ffn sendiri nanti. _Btw_ , waktu lebaran dia kasih Carl tehaer, lho :'v orangnya baik, serius.

 _Review_ nya itu wajib ya :'D

Terimakasih,

Wassalamu'alaikum! ^^

.

* * *

 **Sign,**

 _CarolineaKim_ _ **and**_ _Anonymous'Ey_


End file.
